1.Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices for holding and displaying those articles of jewelry, decorations, nametags, medals and the like which have a front decorative or informative portion and at least one pin-like shaft or hook such as those found on pierced earrings, and a device for engaging the pin-like shaft and thereby holding the item in position.
2.Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,458 teaches a framed display surface comprising a flexible mesh screen for receiving and holding an article to be displayed and a pair of interdependent coaxially arranged hoops supporting said flexible mesh screen therebetween; the flexible mesh screen is retained between the hoops by an annular band of decorative material extending downwardly between the hoops, then horizontally outward. The device stretches the mesh screen in a manner similar to many embroidery hoops. The annular band of decorative material is used both to retain the flexible mesh in the hoop and to hide the rough edges of the mesh from the front view of the device. Like the stretched fabric in an embroidery hoop, the flexible mesh and annular band of fabric in such display devices tends to loosen with continued handling, and the rough edges of the mesh remain visible from the back of the hoops.
In addition, in the preferred embodiment of this device, apertured fabric support straps, extending from fittings on the outer edges of the hoop are provided for holding the device in an elevated manner, presumably hanging from a wall. Hence, even though it is possible to attach earring backs to their posts, this arrangement does not provide easy access to the back of the frame. The frame has to be lifted away from the wall and held in order to attach the earring backs. In order to avoid this inconvenience, in the preferred embodiment of the device the jewelry posts are retained by the friction between the posts and support material. The principle disadvantages of this arrangement are that the earring backs are more easily stored in a separate receptacle and hence are not matched with the proper earrings, and the earrings are not securely held in the mesh without their clasps.